Chris Higgins
Christine "Chris" Higgins was the main protagonist and sole survivor of the film Friday the 13th Part III. She was the girlfriend of Rick. Biography First encounter with Jason Chris was one of the few people to have seen Jason before the time when he had the opportunity to go on a mass killing spree and survived. While on vacation with her parents at Higgins Haven in 1982, Chris and her parents got into a heated fight for arriving home late after a date with her boyfriend Rick. The result was Chris' mother hitting her; something she had never done before. Hurt and wanting to punish her folks, Chris ran out of their summer home and into the woods. Finding rest at the base of tree, she sat there for a while and dozed off. Shortly after, Chris awoke to the sound of footsteps and looked behind her, thinking it was her father looking for her, but instead, Chris found herself looking at a hideous man with a knife, who gave chase to the girl. Chris managed to kick the knife out the man's hand and run, but the man kept pulling her down to the ground. With a final ounce of strength, Chris passed out in the man's hands. When she woke up, Chris was back in her own bedroom the next day. Her parents said they didn't know anything about the man who attacked her. What Chris didn't remember was that she regained consciousness in the deformed man's hands and broke free of his grip. She ran until she crossed paths with the local doomsayer Ralph, who noticed her terror of something. However, Chris did remember the hideous man's face and couldn't forget it. Last encounter with Jason Two years later in summertime of 1984, Chris returned. This time her friends, Shelly, Debbie, Andy, Vera, Chili and Chuck, accompanied her. She reaveled Andy and Debbie's unborn child, kinda, Debbie said "Thats what happens when your pregnant and said "No way we're prgnant remeber" to Andy when he was about to give her pot, so technically Debbie reaveled it. They arrived at her summer home where her boyfriend Rick was waiting, himself also with the group. Unknown to any of them, a wounded Jason, who survived his first string of murders and his fight with Paul and Ginny, had settled in the barn nearby to rest and heal. Later on, Chris told Rick of what she remembered about the deformed man that attacked her that horrible night. Later on, when Chris and Rick were alone in the cabin, it was too quiet. For a place filled with teenagers, this was strange. She and Rick went searching for their friends. Chris searched the house she also searched outside where she stumbled on Loco's dead body hanging, she went back inside, only to have Rick's dead body fly through the window. Chris ran to his side and cried over him. She looked over to the window, where Jason (wearing his brand-new hockey mask for the first time ever) appeared with an axe. He had murdered Rick earlier along with their friends and now he was after her.Chris ran into the barn and to the upstairs part, where Jason followed her. She was able to whack Jason's head with a shovel and knock him out. Taking the chance, she put a noose around Jason's neck and sent him out the barn window, hanging him. When Chris went down and opened the barn door, she was shocked to see Jason had survived the hanging. He lifted his hockey mask up to give himself more space to get the rope off his neck. His identity was revealed to be the man who attacked Chris before. Seeing the man's face again sent Chris into hysterics as Jason dropped from the rope and slid his mask back on. As the utterly horrified Chris screams, Jason pickes up a machete and closes in on her. Suddenly, Ali, another motorist and friend to the other two Jason had killed, comes running in and attacks Jason, only to have his hand chopped off and killed. With Jason busy hacking Ali to death, Chris is able to gain enough stability to pick a nearby axe. When Jason turns around, Chris then sent the axe flying forward into Jason's head. He reeled back with a grunt and fell to the ground, apparently dead. Chris signed in relief and headed to the lake. She got into a canoe and paddled to the middle of lake. The next morning, Chris awakened to see an unmasked and living Jason looking at her through the window of the house menacingly smiling at her. After bursting down the door after staring at her, Jason begins to run towards her position. As she tries to paddle away before, the decaying corpse of Jason's mother rose from the lake and dragged her down into the water. But this was all a bad dream and in reality, Chris was alright, but her mental state was highly questionable as she hysterically laughed while the ambulance she was in drove off. It is unknown wither or not her or her parents ever came back. Final Chapter Chris Higgins is last seen crying into her mother's shoulder with her father standing next to them in a room at the hospital when Jason is brought into the morgue. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (cameo) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1988) References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Surviving Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Final girls Category:Blondes